


Can you love me?

by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Slight Smut, alpha!kokichi, omega!shuichi, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic
Summary: Happy birthday mom! Also I hope you enjoy this hahaha... I certainly enjoyed writing it after all!And to everyone else: I hope you enjoy this trash!





	Can you love me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satan - Mawryce (Mom!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Satan+-+Mawryce+%28Mom%21%29).



Saihara Shuichi is an omega, he's friends with a few of the most optimistic alphas you could think of. 

Though, he fell in love with a purple gremlin that just happens to be the most annoying alpha you can think of.

"Hey hey Shuu~Chan! Wanna hang out with me todayyy~?"

Ouma's voice startled him out of his daze, he looked up into those sparkling violet eyes that he could lose himself in-- wait what was the question??

"Uhh... Yes?" Saihara plastered a nervous smile on his face as he hoped that he said the correct answer, he could've asked him if he could be his for gods sake and he would've said yes but we don't talk about that.

"Great! Come on then my Beloved~!" Ouma grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his slumped state, bouncing happily as he ran to the library still holding his beloved's hand.

 _Shit_ Saihara had no idea what was happening because of his stupid day dreaming and now what?? He has to suffer with the unknown consequence of his words.

"Here we are!" Ouma had brought him to an unused room in the library that he never even knew existed. Didn't Rantaro faint somewhere around the entrance to here? Oh well... wait why did Ouma bring him to such a dark and dusty area? who knows what kind of stuff happens here? Wait what if Ouma wanted to... Saihara... here... ooh fuckk...

"-mark you!"

"What?" Saihara only picked up on two words, two fucking words he thought he'd never hear out of the small leaders mouth directed towards him ever. 

"Oh nothing never mind!" Saihara definitely picked up on the slight disappointment in Oumas voice, even if he tried to mask it with a cheerful smile.

"Did you ask if you could... mark me?" At this point Saihara's blush was definitely protruding against his not-so-pale complexion.

"Nishishi! Ever the detective Shuichi!... Yeah" On that last word, Ouma's voice lost all its usual joy and was replaced with a deadly serious tone. This made Saihara shiver as he made his final life and death decision...

"Y-You... You can mark me... but um... can we do it in y-your room...? I don't want it to be in an... insignificant place like this..." All the while saying this, Saihara had his face towards the ground and was tapping his jacket absentmindedly, when he looked up he saw the most adorable thing though.

Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, was blushing right red and had his mouth wide open, eyes not even trying to hide his surprise. Saihara only need to lean forward and peck those soft-looking lips of his and--

"Saihara... don't tempt me like that..." Ouma's gaze had quickly gone from surprise to hungry as he grabbed Saihara's hand and guided him to his room, wasn't until they passed by Kaede that he realised his scent wasn't masked anymore. Shit.

Once they got to Kokichi's dorm he pushed Shuichi into his room and quickly closed the door, wanting to make sure Shuichi's scent was hidden from other alphas because of how strong it had to be. Shuichi found him too adorable to be so willing to take care of him, even though he knew what was yet to come.

Shuichi willingly sat on Kokichis bed and took his jacket off so Kokichi could easily access his scent gland, which was currently polluting the room with a strong smell of lust. Shuichi couldn''t help himself, he was going to be marked by someone who he thought he would never be able to have.

By this point, Kokichi had manoeuvred behind him and was ready to bite him and, though Shuichi couldn't see, his eyes were clouding over. Shuichi's scent casting a spell on him that told him  _mine mine mine._

"I'm ready" was all Shuichi had to say before Kokichi bit his scent gland and, effectively, marking Shuichi as his. It didn't stop there though.

After Kokichi had bitten enough to satisfy the need of his alpha instincts he kissed the area of Shuichis neck and, unconciously, Shuichi started unbuttoning his shirt even though he was without the familiar pain of heats.

"You- Taste- Delicious~!" Kokichi had managed to whisper in Shuichi ear in-between kisses, making him shudder and let out a small moan.

Shuichi had finished unbuttoning his shirt and spun around to face Kokichi, both of them having an equal expression of lust shadowing over their faces.

* * *

 

Shuichi woke up to a great feeling of pain and the heat of another human against his back, someone who he can confide him specifically.

Wait...  _Alpha?_  

Shuichi quickly turned around to see who was his alpha only to see his one and only long-time crush.

The memories of the night before came rushing back like a shot-put ball to the back of the head ( **:)** ) and ho boy was those some interesting faces his mind had supplied of Ouma.

"...Shuu?..." Ouma had opened up an eye and looked completely adorable, snuggling into his alpha's small body, he murmured about how much he loved him and how happy he was and other cute little things until they both drifted asleep again in each others embrace. This time without the high hormones of lust surrounding them but a great sense of peace.

 

Neither of them would ever find out that the other alphas in the school had smelt the lust and  _other_ emotions that was emitting from that room, specifically his and Oumas little "joining".

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one shot A/O/B for my moms birthday but hhh I hope you arent too disappointed in meee


End file.
